ResMed's Ultra Mirage II mask is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,961, incorporated herein by reference. That mask has a frame, a cushion and a forehead support which is adjustably connected to the frame. While the Ultra Mirage II has been tremendously successful in the marketplace, and functions quite well for its intended treatment purposes, there is a continuing need to create a mask that is more efficient and/or requires less flow, less noisy, more aesthetically pleasing, easier and/or less expensive to manufacture, and/or easier and/or more intuitive to assemble from the patient's perspective, etc.